


【利艾】检查身体

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】检查身体

“阿……阿克曼医生！”院长一路小跑急切地叫唤着前面的男子。  
“干什么？”身着白大褂的短发青年蹙着眉扭过头。  
利威尔•阿克曼，年仅三十岁便成为本院最有名的外科医生。他长相冰冷帅气，灰色如秃鹰般锐利的眼瞳常能一眼揪出病患之处，同样也迷倒一片女医生女患者。拥有比一般医生更严重的洁癖，当然也给他的个人肃清了守身律己的作风。  
可是他矮。咳咳，也许这是他三十岁还不谈恋爱的一个原因。  
“利威尔医生……那个我们院这刚来了个新的实习护士。先放在你那里带着可以吗？”  
利威尔眉头更紧蹙了些：“不好。新护士应该交给韩吉负责，我没空教育他。”  
院长咽了口唾沫，韩吉护士长凌乱狂野的处事作风谁都知道，新护士放在那里没过几个小时就会吓跑的……何况是一个非常认真谨慎，非常青涩懵懂的实习生呢……再者因为太多利威尔的患者，外科的护士可以说是紧缺，好不容易来了支援他们的护士，怎么能放过呢。  
院长清了清嗓子：“阿克曼啊，你要知道你那一科的护士十分紧缺的啊，再说了你整天那么忙，多一个助手不是很好吗……”“不需要。”利威尔掉头就走。  
“诶……那边艾尔文负责的内科都收了一个护士，你外科这边也带一个嘛……你就让那孩子旁边看你弄就好了，而且那孩子父亲是医生，他自己也有经验的，带起来不会很难……”“医生？那个姓耶格尔的吗？”利威尔突然停下问道。  
院长见事态有所转机，赶紧点头：“是的，那个孩子叫艾伦•耶格尔。”  
利威尔点点头：“他的父亲也算是我的师父，嘛，也可以，让他立刻到我办公室。”院长见状乐的屁颠屁颠跑开了，毕竟好不容易终于收了一个护士是十分开心的。  
“艾伦•耶格尔吗……”  
真有点期待呢。利威尔在办公室啜起了红茶，摊开一份报纸。  
“咚咚咚”  
清脆的敲门声响起，利威尔心头一跳。门开了，出现在门口的——是一个金色齐肩头发，带着刘海的少年。  
染了金发？！因为是叛逆期的少年吗？！利威尔的大脑飞速运转，满脑子都是“马萨卡马萨卡（怎么会）”果然是男大十八变吗……利威尔心中波涛汹涌，但是只用了两秒便冷静下来，压低声线对金毛说道：“你来了，艾……”“你好！内科医生！”少年冲他鞠躬成九十度。  
“……你找错了，艾尔文是在另一边的，我是外科医生。”利威尔冷冷地说道，虽然说内心是狂喜的。  
“啊啊……医生不是应该在一个地方的吗……”金毛扭过头去问后面的同伴，后面的人嘟囔着：“都跟你说了应该是分开的，你还要跟我来。”  
金毛对利威尔笑了笑：“抱歉走错了。”便转身出去了，接着进门的那个少年——  
个字比利威尔都要高，走着棕褐色的头发，漂亮的眼睛带着少年的轻狂与懵懂，五官更立体明朗，身材……试了才知道。  
真是好好看的男孩子！  
“医生你好……我叫艾伦•耶格尔，是来外科实习的。”  
无误了，就是这样。利威尔心中一跳，攥紧了手中的报纸，抬起头，用比较温柔的眼神看着他：“你叫我……阿克曼医生就好了。”艾伦点点头，紧张地看着眼前的医生。  
略有尴尬，利威尔想点东西打断沉默：“艾伦，你对外科有多了解？”  
艾伦抬起头作思索状，一番沉思后，他微笑着直视着利威尔：  
“没有。”  
“基本的检查？”  
“不懂。”  
“基础护理？”  
“不会。”  
利威尔有点不悦，虽然是找到了他，但是如果他什么都不会，还是很影响医院的效率的。  
“那你……来干嘛的？”利威尔用尽量平淡的口吻问道，不过里面暗藏的不悦是个人都听得出来。  
“……我其实是想找一个医生，做他的助手……”艾伦支支吾吾道，“如果不是他我也不会来当护士的……”  
利威尔心头又是一紧，还他妈是为了别人？那要是找到了，还不跳槽？“为什么找他啊？”  
艾伦的脸颊又开始泛红：“因为觉得他……我小时候他为我体检过……他很特别……”“只是体检并不能说明他的医术啊，你难道只是想追随一个小医生吗？”利威尔觉得好笑地问。  
“……我……等了五年到可以实习的年龄，我放弃了很喜欢的参军，就是为了能成为他那样的人……”艾伦把头撇到一边，面色涨红地说，“如果没找到他，我……我就会回去参军的。”  
利威尔愣了愣：“你这是喜欢他吧？”  
艾伦浑身一震：“没没没不不不怎么可能哈哈哈哈……”  
利威尔无奈地一笑，这少年真是什么都藏不住：“那……他叫什么？”  
“名字是利威尔，我不太记得了，我不知道他的全名。”  
噗嗤，有点想笑，但利威尔感觉耳根有些发烧，这种欢喜他很久没有体会过了。他是第一次被人有这种挂念，长达五年的挂念，而且还为了他放弃了喜欢的东西。“我认识他，我可以带你去找他。”利威尔笑着看着眼前的少年，眼里满是温柔。  
“啊……啊咧？”艾伦顿时爆炸，脸颊更是通红，连耳根和脖颈都变得红起来。  
“但前提是，你要先当我的助手才可以。”“啊那……请多指教了……阿克曼医生！”  
“不过，新来的护士都要接受体检，这你应该知道吧？”利威尔话锋一转，狡黠地问道。  
“我不……啊对对，我知道的。”艾伦见状赶紧改口，虽然说他根本没听说过什么新护士体检的。  
“那么……从哪里开始呢？”  
利威尔凑近了艾伦，抬起头直视他漂亮的绿眼睛。

 

 

办公室的隔间，一般用来给医生熬夜班休息。利威尔经常通宵工作，所以他的隔间一应俱全，而且十分干净，连医院特有的消毒水味都没有。  
“解开扣子。”利威尔轻轻地说。艾伦点点头，虽然满心里都是黑人问号，但还是乖巧地把衬衫的扣子解开。  
首先从……肩背？利威尔冰凉的手触碰到艾伦温热的肌肤时，从指尖接触的地方开始，一种莫名的感觉散步了艾伦全身。艾伦身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，不安的心脏又开始跳动。好像……很熟悉？艾伦并没有被陌生人触碰过有衣服遮盖的位置，再者这只手太冰凉了，他的神经轻而易举地就被撩拨起来。  
利威尔从艾伦的后颈顺着他的脊椎往下抚摸，指尖在骨节分明的脊椎上随纹路起伏。少年精瘦的躯体宛若一只线条流畅的豹猫，让利威尔怎么样都无法挪开视线。  
“脊椎很不错……我是说很健康。”利威尔不忘下个结论。艾伦轻轻嗯了一声，感激现在是背对着医生，因为他通红的脸已经不能见人了。利威尔将手放在艾伦的双肩，重重地捏了捏他精致的肩胛骨。“嗯……”艾伦低吟了一声。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“没有……只是觉得这样很像在按摩。”  
“舒服吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“接下来就肋骨吧？”  
“诶？”  
“有什么不妥吗？”利威尔从背后凑近艾伦的脖颈，轻轻地说道。  
艾伦赶紧躲开：“没……没有！”他的心脏砰砰直跳，利威尔滚烫的吐息好像变成了水雾沾在他的颈窝，鸡皮疙瘩又一次刷洗了全身。  
利威尔勾唇一笑，他将艾伦转了个圈，面对着他。“居然比我高了十公分……”他低着头，用指甲盖轻轻拨动着艾伦的肋骨。  
艾伦的肋骨并不分明，全都隐藏在他六块结实的腹肌之下了。身材不赖啊，利威尔想道，可是……他凑近了些，指尖慢慢向艾伦胸前的红点靠近。  
可是却这么敏感。  
“啊……医……医生！”当利威尔的指尖触碰到艾伦乳首时，他浑身猛地一颤。一种奇怪的感觉蔓延全身，让他觉得很不舒服。“每一个地方都要检查，没问题吧？”利威尔挑眉问道。  
艾伦别过头去，难为情地点点头：“好的。”  
其实从利威尔触摸到他脊椎的那一瞬间，他已经变得很奇怪了，想要这个人多碰碰自己，但是说不上为什么。过了这么久，对艾伦有非分之想的同性不是没有，虽然都会给他打趴，但是眼前的这个人……为什么明明大概猜到了他的意图，但却还是要答应他呢？艾伦想。  
接下来……他还会摸哪里呢？  
当然这两个人都是互相博弈的，艾伦想什么利威尔也猜的七七八八了。都摸到乳首了，还要揪一下才明白吗？这么明摆的暗示，十二岁的孩子都知道了，艾伦不可能不懂，他明知却还允许利威尔胡作非为。这个狡黠的妖精啊……利威尔轻叹，分明就是诱惑我犯罪啊。  
“那就脱掉裤子吧。”  
艾伦的脑袋嗡的一下，这不用再想了，分明就是要强上的吧！但是也不算是强啊……自己不都是欲拒还迎的吗？艾伦心里打着鼓，不知道什么时候把裤链解开了。  
利威尔心中也砰砰直跳，这孩子完全是接受自己了……慢着，他也不知道自己就是他心心念念的利威尔吧？算了不管了，放在这里的肉没理由不吃啊。利威尔低头看着艾伦的前端，已经微微有些挺立了，泛着稚嫩的粉红。  
利威尔心中百感交集，毕竟这孩子……还是个雏啊！很多像他一样大的早就经历过了，可是艾伦很明显什么都不知道。  
“其实你知道我要干什么吧？”他问。  
“诶……嗯。”艾伦低下头，羞耻地看着自己已经有反应的身体。  
“那你愿意吗？”  
艾伦抬起头，看到利威尔的脸，又羞涩地低下头：“我……”  
利威尔抬起头，扳起艾伦的下巴，让他们四目对接：  
“我叫利威尔•阿克曼，你可以叫我阿克曼医生，也可以叫我利威尔。”  
艾伦瞪大了眼睛：“啊？我……唔……”他的话被堵在利威尔的吻里。但是既然已经接受了，就没有理由不顺从了。艾伦心中仍然是懵逼的，原来他就是……利威尔啊……怪不得觉得很熟悉呢……随即从唇上走来的快感淹没了他所有思维。  
刚开始只是嘴唇相接，利威尔身上温柔的气味充满了艾伦的鼻腔。趁艾伦还失神，利威尔伸出舌头滑入了艾伦的口腔，掠夺着艾伦肺部的氧气，舔舐着艾伦的舌头。  
缺氧让艾伦无法思考：“啊……”他挣扎着推开利威尔的头，猛地呼吸新鲜空气。利威尔将他抱起，两腿分开，推倒在房间的床上。  
利威尔将上衣脱掉，同样精瘦健壮的身体紧贴在艾伦赤裸的肌肤上，艾伦又是一阵轻颤。利威尔亲吻着艾伦的脖颈，一只手挑弄着他的左乳首，另一只手撸动着他的前端。  
“啊……嗯……”艾伦感受着一上一下传来的阵阵刺激，浑身紧张地扭动着，两只白皙的腿也染上醉酒般的粉红。利威尔套弄着艾伦的前端，轻轻笑了笑：“光是这样就不行了？你要试试更厉害的。”  
“什么……啊！”艾伦还迷糊的瞬间，利威尔突然松开了手，用嘴巴包裹住了艾伦的前端。艾伦攥紧了手边的床单，强烈的刺激卷席全身，这样的冲击比用手来得更猛烈。他感觉自己的分身被温暖湿润的东西包裹着，还有……利威尔灵活的舌尖顺着他柱体的纹路细细勾勒。  
“哈～啊……”艾伦咬着唇不让自己发出太色情的喘息，头脑又一片空白难以思考，原始的冲动贯彻整个大脑，他难以抑制地随着利威尔的频率在他口中进出着自己的肉柱。  
学坏了啊……利威尔感受到每次吞吐都更加深喉更加让他难受，他明白是艾伦自己动了起来。没关系……待会会惩罚你的。  
利威尔松开口：“抱住腿，往上扳。”在艾伦眼眶湿润的迷离眼神，他的下身也犹如火烧般难受。艾伦想要利威尔继续抚慰自己，便乖乖照做，将粉嫩的后穴完全暴露在利威尔眼里。  
利威尔心头猛地一跳，他并没有急着靠近艾伦的前端，而是先舔了舔他的后穴。  
“啊……你弄……”艾伦刚想说弄错了，但后穴传来的猛烈快感迅速淹没了他的话。利威尔继续舔弄着艾伦的后穴，边缘已经被打湿，粉润的后穴一缩一缩，从未受过这种待遇而慌乱地抽紧着。  
大概是足够润滑了。利威尔猛地一吸，“嗯啊……”艾伦差点就招架不住了。他绷紧了脚趾尖，攥紧床单已经不够了，他还咬上了枕巾。“别咬了，舒服就叫出来，让我听到。”利威尔看着床上的可人温柔地笑了笑，他伸出细长的手指，缓缓地插入艾伦的后穴。  
“啊……”艾伦满脸的生理泪水，他难受地注视着眼前又开始亲吻他分身的人，感受着利威尔骨节分明的手指在他的后穴捣弄的异样感觉。  
快要射了吧……利威尔低垂眼睑看着眼前已经涨红了的柱体，他时不时用舌尖抵住马眼，挑逗着让艾伦射出来。  
艾伦被这阵阵刺激地浑身发软：“我……啊……你让开……你不要……”随着利威尔最后一次舔弄，艾伦射了出来，而且是全部都射在利威尔的嘴里、脸上。  
看着眼前嘴角流出丝丝液体的利威尔，艾伦顿时羞愧难当：“我……对不起……没有控制好……啊！”利威尔右手突然猛地往前一顶，已经进入三根手指的后穴顿时传来排山倒海似的快感。  
利威尔拔出手指，俯下身来吻住面前的少年：“没关系……”他解开皮带扣子，露出自己已经压抑已久的前分身，紫红的柱体似乎比三根手指还要粗大些。他吮吸着艾伦的嘴唇，用舌头勾勒着艾伦的嘴型。舌尖扫荡着艾伦的牙床，牙齿轻轻咬住艾伦逃窜的舌头。他往前一挺将分身插入艾伦的后穴，“嗯……”突然的痛感让艾伦浑身一震，敏感的后穴如同被火灼伤般刺痛，浑身的神经都尖叫着想将巨物推出去。后穴也受刺激地一抽一抽跳动着，殊不知这对于利威尔来说是不可多得的欢愉。  
“痛吗？”利威尔艰难地问道。已经进去快一半了，让他退出来是很难的，而身下痛得表情都扭曲的少年让他心疼得难以挺动下身。艾伦抬起手捂住眼睛，这次不是生理泪水了，是真的痛得哭出来：“等一等……”  
利威尔更是心软，毕竟是个雏啊，不可能第一次就能做好了。他温柔地抚摸着艾伦湿润的脸颊：“那就下次吧。”  
“不……不行啊……”艾伦握住利威尔停留在他脸颊上的手，闭上眼，“做吧。”  
利威尔难以置信地看着他：“真的？”  
艾伦咬住了嘴唇，难为情地别过头去：“别让我说第二次啊……”  
听到这话，利威尔的分身又胀大了一圈，他小心翼翼地将整根肉柱顶进艾伦的后穴，艾伦紧紧地抓住利威尔的肩膀，指甲牢牢地扣在他背后。  
全部……进去了……利威尔发出一声满足的喟叹。艾伦听到他的喘息，不由得也跟着满足地放松起来，身下的痛感也少了几分。  
原来我也可以……让你这么舒服啊。艾伦想。  
艾伦的后穴仍然在抽动着，绞紧着利威尔的肉柱。利威尔开始顶弄起来，缓缓地，努力将艾伦的后穴开发起来。  
“哈……啊……”后穴随着肉柱的抽动，开始变得湿润起来，痛感渐渐适应，一种蚁走般的快感密密麻麻地传入大脑。“啊～用力一点……”艾伦想要得到更多的快感，他的手攀上利威尔的头，抓揉着利威尔漆黑的短发，与他有些硌人的剃青的头皮。  
利威尔勾唇一笑，突然加大了力度，猛地抽插起来，用力地往前顶弄，每一次似乎都前一次更深更用力。  
“啊！啊～你轻一点啊……”艾伦被顶得说不出话，这种倒灌般的顶弄让他十分不适，但带来的强烈快感却又让他无比舒服。  
利威尔只是继续运动，他缓缓将柱身整根拔出，又用力地顶弄进去：“是……你……说……的……要……用……力……啊……”每说一个字，都要狠狠地往前顶一下。艾伦被捣弄地头脑空白，手不自觉地又伸到自己开始站立的前端，开始套弄起来。  
利威尔也并没有体会过这种令人沉醉的快感，他知道的一切都是书上看的，并不代表他做过。“嗯……哈……”他也享受着这份快感带来的快乐，嘴边的低吟缓缓的流露出来，同样不失性感。  
快要射了，利威尔低下头去，也看到了艾伦涨起来的肉柱。那就一起吧，他加快了顶弄的速度，与他们的呼吸一样的频率。“哈……嗯……”艾伦诱人的喘息令利威尔难以自制，“要……去了吗？”  
艾伦用力地点点头，发出的声音已经不能组成一句话了，只能是嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。随着速度的加快，到达顶点的时候，利威尔用尽力气往前一顶，在艾伦的身体里射了出来。“啊……”利威尔享受地发出一声喘息，汗水已经浸湿了他的额头。“嗯……”艾伦在利威尔射出不久后也射了出来，浊白的液体泉涌般滚了出来，喷洒在利威尔的小腹上，而且量比之前那次更多。  
利威尔将肉柱从艾伦后穴里拔出来，液体混合在一起从艾伦的后穴里泄出，打湿了床单。  
利威尔侧躺在艾伦旁边，看着少年失神的眼睛，温柔地笑了笑：“舒服吗？”艾伦侧过头来看着他，内心还是羞涩的，但毕竟已经坦诚相待过了，所以再顾忌也是无用的：“我……我喜欢你，利威尔。”  
利威尔点点头：“我也喜欢你，艾伦。”  
他们面对面拥抱着睡去，直到初升的太阳光洒在他们赤裸而纯粹的身体上。

［番外］  
五年前，当时的艾伦大概十岁，利威尔还是一个普通医生。有一次一个学校组织学生体检，就是利威尔负责检查艾伦。  
二十五岁的利威尔就像三十岁的他一样节欲得不行，在诸多男人女人好的坏的的身体上从未有一丝动摇。但是艾伦没有，艾伦一出现在门口，他的内心就波动了一番。  
好看的孩子。十岁，棕褐色短发，圆润而不肥腻的脸颊白里透红。猫一样大而精致的眼睛，里面漂亮极了的绿色虹膜在阳光的照射下折会变成一种接近橙黄的颜色。  
妈的，怎么会这样……利威尔蹙眉，低头写字努力不去看他。当然这给幼年的艾伦一种这个医生很不好说话的错觉。接着按程序进行，利威尔照例检查五官，以及……未发育成熟的躯体。  
利威尔的手并不算沧桑，薄茧并不多，还算是白皙修长。在孩子洁白干净的肌肤上划过，实在是不可思议的组合。他忍不住还是多摸了几次艾伦的背，那带有细细绒毛的肌肤真是……“医生哥哥，好了吗？”艾伦涨红着脸，扭过头来问他。  
利威尔心头一紧（“哇操脸红的他这么可爱？”），赶紧强装淡定：“哦……那是你的背上有一些不该有的东西，我想多检查一下。”艾伦赶紧问道：“啊？那我……”“没事的亲爱的，”利威尔凑到艾伦的脖颈，轻轻吐息道，“只是小问题哦。”  
此后五年利威尔都没见过艾伦，也没见过像艾伦一样一眼戳中他心的人。当然利威尔就快忘了这回事，但是他始终记得这个孩子的名字。


End file.
